Survey data can be collected and processed to produce a representation (e.g. image, model, etc.) of a subsurface structure. Survey data can be collected using seismic survey equipment, electromagnetic survey equipment, or other types of survey equipment.
The processing of collected survey data can involve relatively complex computations. In some cases, such complex computations can produce artifacts that may lead to inaccurate results.